Katekyo Hitman Reborn II: Immortal Flames I
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: It was their destiny, whether they were willing to believe it or not. But will they bring HARMONY to the Vongola Family? Or will they lead the family to DESTRUCTION? Only time will tell... numerous OCs used. rated for some cursing from some characters.
1. Prologue

**Declaimer:** As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and all related characters © Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn II: Immortal Flames"<strong>_

_**{Chapter 0.1}**_

_**Prologue**_

_The day __**Byakuran **__was defeated; worlds were restored and lives were saved._

They thought it was all over...  
>...The moment the Arcobaleno sealed away the Mare Rings.<p>

_But then came the __**Shimon Famiglia**__.__.._

They thought that everything was going to be okay now...  
>...Since the Vongola Famiglia and the Shimon Famiglia were once again friends as well as allies.<p>

_But then came the __**"Representative Battle of the Rainbow"**__..._

They have been through a lot.  
>Faced every challenge head-on and overcame every obstacle that stood in their way.<p>

They each have their own strengths and weaknesses.

They each have their own path to follow.

But, no matter what happens...  
>No matter what new challenges await them...<p>

It doesn't matter.

As long as they stand united...  
>...There is nothing they cannot accomplish.<p>

They are the Vongola Famiglia.

They are Vongola Decimo and his Guardians.

**o0o**

_The __Storm__ cannot escape the __Rain__, for they are both friends of the same __Sky__._

_The __Cloud__ may not be around all the time, but will watch over and protect them nonetheless._

_The __Sun__ is full of energy, and will always watch out for the __Lightning__.  
>The <em>_Mist__ is shrouded in mystery and sometimes impossible to truly understand._

_But, the __Eighth Element __has a story yet to be told..._

**o0o**

Tsuna thought that it was finally over.  
>His life as an ordinary Middle School Student-turned-Mafia Boss was finally going to be over.<p>

He only had to get through this year of Middle School, so that next year will truly be their final year in Namimori Middle.  
>Not only that; but, Reborn had also told him that the 9th Vongola Boss had agreed to continue the <em><strong>Inheritance Ceremony<strong>_ only after Tsuna and his Guardians graduate High School. Giving Tsuna more time to train and grow to accept his fate as the Vongola's 10th Generation Boss (or to run away and hide, whichever comes first).

But, not everything goes according to plan...

A new evil is waiting to surface.

And 8 other teens will be given a choice they thought they would never have to make in their entire lives...

...Will they choose _Harmony_?

...Or will they choose _Destruction_?

**o0o**

_The Sea knows no bounds._

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

Vongola.

Arcobaleno.

Mare.

Soon enough, the Tri-ni-set will be complete once again.

But the one question on every one's mind is...

...Will this lead to destruction?

...Or a miracle?

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** So hear you go guys, the Prologue of my first ever KHR chapter story! There are still many more to come, but please be patient! Hopefully I'll get to every chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1: Ready, Start!

**Declaimer:** As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and all related characters © Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>01: Destiny Arc<strong>_

_**{Chapter 1.1}**_

_**Ready, Start!**_

**[ Philippines, 9:05 AM ]**

**[ June 7th ]**

**[Chris' POV:]**

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waking up in panic isn't exactly what you would call the start of a 'good' morning.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone, only to realize a little too late that I didn't set the alarm last night.

Great.  
>My first day of High School and already I was late!<p>

"This is not happening...!" I quickly got out of bed and practically ran towards the bathroom.

After a quick shower; I got dressed, had breakfast, and then made my way to school.  
>But, as it seems as though bad luck was unfortunately on my side today...It was raining the moment I stepped out the door.<p>

Now, not only was I late; I was soaking wet too!  
>I sighed, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"<p>

**o0o**

Okay, running through the rain wasn't exactly what I would call a great way to start the day.  
>Out of all the days I reject my brother for a ride to school...<p>

_**TRIP!**_

_**THUD!**_

"_Aray_! _Sayo pa gani kaayo sa buntag_! _Kalagot sad oie_!"

[Translation: {Tagalog} *_Ouch_!;

{Bisaya} *_It's still so early in the morning_! _It's so annoying_!_/bothersome_!]

Okay tripping on something wasn't exactly on my "To Do List" for this Morning either!

I slowly got up and dusted myself off before turning back to face the perpetrator.  
>My eyes widened once I saw that no one was actually there, not even a rock was in sight.<p>

_So what did I...?_

"I-Pin...Is sorry! I-Pin did not mean...!"

"Ha?" I looked down, only to find a small little boy wearing Chinese(?) clothes.

Okay forget small, this little guy was downright tiny!  
>What is he? An Elf?<br>Wait, that doesn't explain the hair and clothes...

"I-Pin sorry...I-Pin not pay attention..." the little guy said before bowing in an apologetic manner.

"No, no! It's okay! I should have been watching where I was going...I'm sorry for tripping over you, um, I-Pin is it?" I replied before slowly crouching down in front of the small boy.

He nodded, "_Hajimimashte_!"

[Translation: {Japanese} *_It's nice to meet you_!]

"Wait, you're Japanese? But I thought..."

"Byohaha! _Idaina Ranbo-san wa kokodesu demo ne_! Nyohaha!"

[Translation: [Japanese] *_The great Lambo-san is here_!]

I quickly turned around, only to find another tiny little boy behind me...wearing a cow suit?  
>Not only that, but he also had an afro.<br>Seriously, what is going on here?

"_Ranbo_!_ Toraburu o okosanaide kudasai_!" I-Pin called out to his little friend.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Lambo_!_ Don't cause trouble_!]

"Huhuhu! _Anata wa idaina Ranbo-san o kyatchi suru koto wa dekimasen demo ne_! Byohaha!" the little cow guy replied before reaching into his hair and pulling out...Is that a GRENADE?

[Translation: {Japanese} *_You can't catch the great Lambo-san_!]

"_Ranbo Nai_! _Teishi_!" I-Pin called out before kicking the grenade out of Ranbo's hand, unfortunately; I-Pin had also accidentally kick Ranbo in the face, completely sending the poor guy flying into a nearby wall.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Lambo No_! _Stop_!]

"Ah! Ranbo-san!" I called out in worry before running over to him to see if he was okay.

"_Ga... ma... n...DEKINAI_!" Ranbo cried out before pulling out a huge, purple Bazooka (?) from his hair.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Gotta...Stay...Calm...I CAN'T_!]

"HOW THE HECK DID THAT THING FIT IN HIS HAIR?" I screamed before backing away quickly.

I could only watch in shock as Ranbo quickly jumped into the Bazooka, and then...

_**BOOM!**_

"-cough- What just happened...? -cough-" I had managed to choke out amidst the pink smoke surrounding me and I-Pin.

Which reminds me...

...WHERE THE HECK IS I-PIN?

"_Yare_, _yare_..._Ittai doko nodesu ka_? Huh? _Ame ga futte iru yō ni mieru..._"

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Where the heck am I_?

*_It seems to be raining_...]

"_Yokunai_! _Men wa nettori kawarimasu_! _Kawahira-ojisan wa futatabi monkuwoiudeshou_!"

[Translation: {Japanese} *_No good_!

_The noodles will turn soggy_!

_Uncle Kawahira will complain again_!]

"What the..." was all I could say as the smoke cleared up.

There they were, two more people I didn't know at all.  
>(Although one of them didn't stay for too long...)<br>Strangely enough, when _they_ had arrived; _Ranbo and I-Pin_ had disappeared.  
>Talk about strange...<p>

"Ha...? _Yoku_, _sore wa wakai derurozariode wanai baai_. _Kon'nichiwa wakai Kurisu-neechan_..." one of the strangers, a man with green-eyes (one of which was closed for some reason), said before walking up to me. He then placed one hand on my head and started ruffling my soaking wet hair.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Well, if it isn't the young del Rosario._

_Hello young Chris-neechan..._]

"_Anata wa_, _osoraku boku o ninshiki shinai_, _soreha Ranbo boku wa desu_. _Anata ga tsuneni Gokudera kara mamotte iru chīsana kodomo._.."

[Translation: {Japanese} *_You probably don't recognize me, it's me Lambo. The little kid you are always defending from Gokudera..._]

"Um...I don't speak Japanese very well...I'm still learning you see..." I explained, things aren't making much sense at all.

"Ah, _sokka_..._Anata wa mada bakkin, mada hokanohito ni atte inai. Boku wa eigo de hanashite mimasu_." the man replied before taking in a deep breath.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_I see...You still haven't met the others yet, fine. I'll try to speak in English_.]

"This might sound strange, but I am Lambo from Ten Years in the Future." he explained the situation as if nothing was weird about it at all.

"Wait-! Hold on just a minute here, Ran- I mean Lambo? From the Future? But how-"

"_Yare, yare_...You definitely were panicky back then. You always worry..." he replied before rubbing the back of his head casually.

"Answer my question Lambo! How did you get here?" I half-shouted at him, but this of course caused Lambo to twitch slightly.

He then shakily pointed at the purple Bazooka from earlier.  
>It was, like the two of us, soaking wet from the rain and in some strange turn of events; sparks of electricity were surrounding it.<p>

"That thing?" I, again, half-shouted at the guy.

"_H-Hai_! It's not called the Ten Year Bazooka for nothing, and besides the effects only last for 5 minutes..." Lambo replied, slightly teary-eyed and shaking.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Y-Yes_!]

Luckily the rain had stopped, that gave me the chance to take out my phone and check the time-  
>Damn it! How could I forget?<p>

"DAMN IT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!" I screamed in panic before making a run for it.

"Eh? Oie! Chris-neechan! You-" Lambo tried to call out, but I ignored him and continued running.

"I'M LATE! I AM SO LATE!" was all I could reply as I quickly made my way to School.

**o0o**

"Ah, Ms. del Rosario...So good to finally have you join us. *_Umupo ka na_."

[Translation: {Tagalog} *_You may take your seat now._]

"Sorry Ma'am..." I replied in embarassment before finally sitting down in the desk in front of Mirajorie and Arzel, two close friends of mine.

_"Okay ra ka brad? Kabasa sad nimo oie!" _Mira whispered from behind me.

[Translation: {Bisaya} *_You okay buddy? You are soaking wet!_]

"_Okay ra ko_ _Mama_..." I replied in a tired tone before taking out my notebook and pen.

[Translation: {Bisaya} *_I'm okay Mama_...]

"_Milagro na late lagi ka _Chris, _sure ka okay ra ka_?" Arzel asked in a whisper, her tone the same as always yet with a slight hint of concern.

[Translation: {Bisaya} *_It's a miracle that you're late for once Chris,_

_are you sure you're okay_?]

"_Okay ra lagi ko_..." I replied, although something tells me that the craziness from this morning was just the beginning.

[Translation: {Bisaya} *_I told you I'm alright_...]

**[End of POV]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Rewritten. Okay, so here goes the first chapter! I know, I know; Language Barriers. But that's just how it is people. No worries, it won't be for long.


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Comes Knocking!

**Declaimer:** As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and all related characters © Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Chapter 1.2}<strong>_

_**Destiny Comes Knocking...**_

**[ Philippines, 8:30 AM ]**

**[June 8th]**

"_Anata wa kore ga hōhōdesu ka Ribon...?_" a young man with gravity-defying brown haired and dark brown eyes asked the small baby walking ever so casually ahead of him.

It was school day, so there weren't really that many people on the street of the subdivision the three of them were currently strolling around in. Most parents would have been off to work by now and their kids would have already made their way to school.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Are you sure we're going the right way Reborn...?_]

"_Urusai Dame-Tsuna! Boku wa yukuyo, doko de shitte iru._" the small baby replied before tipping his fedora ever so slightly. Shifting his gaze from one house to the next.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Shut up No-good Tsuna! I know where I'm going._]

"_Watashitachiha Oji-san o shinrai surubekida to kangaete, kare wa mae ni bokutachi o shitsubō sa senakatta shite iru, hai?_" a little girl with dark green hair and blue eyes said with a smile; her hair was short but with a long, thin extension of it at the back.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_I believe we should trust Uncle, he's never let us down before, yes?_]

"Yuni,_ anata wa amarini mo kare o shinrai..._" the young boy, Tsuna, said in an all-but-impressed tone.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_you trust him too much..._]

The young boy couldn't help but sigh, this was obviously a battle he could not win.  
>Especially since he knew he would get the beating of a lifetime if he even dared question the baby in front of him.<p>

Suddenly; the young girl, Yuni, stopped.  
>Her sudden action had caused the small baby, Reborn, and Tsuna to stop as well.<p>

"Yuni? _Nani ka machigatte wa nanidesu ka?_" Tsuna asked as he approached the young Sky Arcobaleno.

But, just he was about to place a hand on her shoulder...

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Is something wrong?_]

"_Adto sa ko, Ma!_" a young teenage boy about Tsuna's age (maybe even younger) called out before breaking into a run with a piece of toast in one hand and the other firmly gripping one of the slings of his backpack.

[Translation: {Bisaya} *_I'm going now, Ma!_]

Unfortunately for Tsuna; the boy had failed to see him standing there.  
>Which of course resulted in...<p>

_**-Crash!-**_

_**-Thud-**_

"_I-tai..._" Tsuna rubbed his back painfully.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Ouch..._]

"Sorry! Wasn't watching where I was going, you okay?" the boy quickly extended his hand out to Tsuna, pulling the older boy up flawlessly.

"_Boku wa daijōbu yo_..." Tsuna replied before dusting himself off; he then smiled reassuringly at the boy.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_I'm alright..._]

"Oh, you're Japanese. Um... How do I say 'sorry' in Japanese again..." the young boy pondered for a moment, that was until he was interrupted by a certain baby hitman.

"It's '_Gomene_' or '_Gomenasai'_." Reborn answered casually before making his way towards the two boys.

"Oh yeah, um... _Gomenasai_for what happened..." the boy apologised before bowing slightly.

"_Iya, iya! Sore wa daijōbuda!_" Tsuna replied in a reassuring tone.  
>Reborn quickly took this as the opportunity to jump on to Tsuna's head.<p>

[Translation: {Japanese} *_No, no! It's alright! _]

"Ciaossu!" Reborn exclaimed, catching the boy's attention.

"Oh, hey there little guy." the boy greeted with a friendly smile.

But, that smile wasn't the only thing that caught Reborn's eye.  
>Right behind the young lad; Yuni's expression was a mixture of both confusion and slight fear.<p>

**[ 8:45 AM ]**

"I better get going, don't wanna be late for school. It was nice meeting you guys!" the boy excused himself before breaking into another run.

"_M-Matte!_" Tsuna called out before his new found friend had run too far.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_W-Wait!_ ]

"We never got your name!" Reborn called out, obviously noticing something off about the boy. Knowing his name might be useful information. And since apparently he can't seem to understand Japanese too well, calling out to him in English might prevent further confusion.

"It's Marcelo!" the boy, Marcelo, called out in reply before finally continuing on his way.

As soon as he was out of hearing range; Reborn quickly jumped off of Tsuna's head then made his way towards Yuni. Anticipation clearly seen in his eyes.

"Yuni_... Nani ga warui no?_" Reborn asked her calmly.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_What's wrong?_ ]

The Sky Arcobaleno merely spared him a slightly saddened look before she answered.

"_Marusero wa... Sukai Māre Ringu o motte... !_" Yuni replied, her tone serious yet at the same time, nervous.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Marcelo... Has the Sky Mare Ring...!_ ]

Tsuna's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped his lips.  
>Fear and disbelief clearly written on the young Vongola Decimo's face.<p>

Reborn pulled down his fedora ever so slightly, just enough to cover his eyes.

"_Dakara... Kare wa hitotsuda, ne?_" Reborn said as he turned to face the direction of the path Marcelo had just taken. "_Atarashī... Sukai!_"

[Translation: {Japanese} *_So... He's the one, huh?_

*_The new... Sky!_]

**o0o**

On the other side of town however; a man with snow-white hair stood. Observing each and every student that passed his way. His purple eyes glittering with mischief.

"_Byakuran-sama...?_" a man with teal hair asked. Completely unshaken by the sudden sadistic smile that had formed on his companions lips.

"_Okashī soredewa arimasenga, Kikyō..._" the man, Byakuran, replied before breaking into a light chuckle, completely taking his companion by surprise.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_Funny isn't it, Kikyo..._ ]

"_Sorehanandesuka, Byakuran-sama?_" again the man, Kikyo, asked.  
>Slightly unable to comprehend just what it is on his Boss' mind at the moment.<p>

[Translation: {Japanese} *_What is it, Byakuran-sama?_ ]

"_Anata ga jikan uchi ni rikai surudeshou... Shikashi imanotokoro, tanoshimi wa hotondo hajimatte imasu._" Byakuran replied before casually pushing himself off the post he was leaning on the whole time, wearing yet another sadistic smile as two particular students passed him.

[Translation: {Japanese} *_You'll understand in time... But the fun has yet to begin_. ]

Both had raven black hair, but one of them had long hair that stopped just below chest-level while the other had slightly shorter hair that stopped just above chest-level.  
>Judging by how close they were, the two were obviously best friends.<p>

But that's not all that Byakuran noticed about the two girls...

Oh no.  
>There was something much, <em>much <em>more of value.

Their (almost) identical rings.

Byakuran broke into a wide grin before turning to face Kikyo with one of his fake, happy-go-lucky smiles.

"_Gēmu ga, tsuini hajimarimashita._" the young man said, the smile still remained even as he spoke. "_To watashi wa watashi ga mitsuketa to omoimasu wareware no purēyā no two..._"

[Translation: {Japanese} *_The Game, has finally begun._

*_And I think I found two of our players..._ ]

It was then that Kikyo finally understood what his Boss meant, although he did not say it directly.

The teal-haired man knew.  
>He knew what they really came here for.<p>

They needed to reclaim what was rightfully theirs to begin with...

… The Mare Rings.

**[End of Chapter]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know some must be complaining about the Language Barriers by now. But please don't fret! Just a few more chapters further and these barriers will be G-O-N-E. But for now, please bear with me. Chapter 2 is really heating things up huh?

Review~


End file.
